dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tsururin Tsun
|Race = Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 731Daizenshuu 7, 1996 1966 (Dr. Slump Timeline) |Address = Reh Tsu Goh Flying Squirrel Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |FamConnect = Tsuruten Tsun (father) Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun (mother) Tsukutsun Tsun (brother) Taro Soramame (future husband) }} is a main supporting character in the second half of Dr. Slump who later makes a minor appearance in the Dragon Ball manga. She is a Chinese girl who can use Telekinesis who is the daughter of Tsuruten and Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo, older sister of Tsukutsun as well as the future wife of Taro Soramame.Dr. Slump chapter 200, "N'cha, Penguin Village Ten Years from Now!" Appearance Despite being the older sibling, she is considerably smaller in size compared to Tsukutsun. Tsururin always has her hair in two buns except for a few times when she is sleeping. All of her outfits consist of purple and pink Kung Fu uniforms. In the Dr. Slump Returns series and her future married life, she is taller and her hair is longer and braided. Personality Tsururin has a naive playful nature that sometimes defies logic similar to that of Arale but to a lesser extent. She has a sibling rivalry with her brother Tsukutsun and will purposely touch him to turn him into a tiger when arguing with him. She is a lot more obedient to her parents and will usually follow their directions but will get mad at Tsuruten's perversion. Like the rest of her family, she talks in a broken speech syntax. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Arriving In Penguin Village Tsururin grew up with her family in the village of Plub Pah-Tui in China and at the age of 17, left China with them aboard her father's spaceship, the Reh Tsu Goh to go to the Moon. They end up crashing in Penguin Village when Arale Norimaki shoots down their ship with an N'cha Cannon as it was passing over Gengoro Island. After enrolling in Penguin Village High School, she starts dating Taro Soramame. ''Dragon Ball'' General Blue Saga She is seen going on a date with Taro riding on the back of his Motorcycle passing by Arale, Gatchan, Akane, Peasuke, Tsukutsun and Obotchaman just as they got out of school. Future Life It is revealed that by Age 759, Tsururin is married to Taro and that they live together at Anguirus Apartments where Midori Norimaki used to live. Abilities *'Levitate' - The ability to fly and/or levitate using ki. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to lift objects or living beings with psychic power. *'Teleportation' - A technique for traveling long distances instantly. Video game appearance *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Yūko Mita (Original Dr. Slump), Houko Kuwashima (Dr. Slump remake) Trivia *Tsururin is the very first human character in an Akira Toriyama work to possess the ability of Flight and was the only full human female to be able to do this way before Videl who didn't appear until late into Dragon Ball Z. **She is not the only character in Dr. Slump capable of ki based Flight, as Turbo Norimaki also developed the ability as a baby due to being born a child genius. Both Tsururin and Turbo also possess psychic powers and Teleportation. *She appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga but not in the anime. Her scene within' the manga contradicts Taro's role in the anime version of the General Blue Saga. In the manga she is going on a date with him while he is on his vacation, while in the anime he is on duty with Gala and Pagos and attempts to stop General Blue. *The filler character from Dragon Ball named Chuu Lee seems to be a palette swap of Tsururin's character design as well as another filler character named Chico in Dragon Ball Z. References External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Tsururin Tsun|Tsururin Tsun at Dr. Slump wiki]] Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Earthlings Category:DB Characters